Lioness/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Although an exact relationship cannot be established, Lioness clearly has faith in Scar, and believes that he should be king. She was exiled from the Pride Lands due to this belief. Zira Since Lioness believes that Scar should be king, she is incredibly loyal to Zira, and trusts her every word. When Kion tries to plead with her to let him go, she refuses, forcing him to wait for Zira's return and thus proving loyalty to her leader. Eventually however, lioness along with the rest of her pride (except for Nuka, who had died earlier) would end up betraying Zira and join Simba's pride, in favor of peace and a better life. Thus lioness has renounced all loyalty and respect she once held for Zira and considers her an enemy now. Nuka Although we never see the two interact, it can be assumed that Nuka and Lioness get along since both their loyalists belong to Scar. Vitani Although we never see the two interact, it can be assumed that Vitani and Lioness get along since both their loyalties belong to Scar. Kovu Although we never see the two interact, it can be assumed that Kovu and Lioness get along since both their loyalties belong to Scar although Kovu wishes for them all to just be friends with Kion instead of enemies unlike her. Enemies Simba Due to her belief that Scar should have remained king, Simba exiled her and the rest of her pride into the Outlands, and hates him greatly because of this. Simba in turn hated lioness like all the other Outsiders, due to their loyalty to his father's murderer. However, thanks to the intervention of Kiara and Kovu, Simba ends up forgiving Lioness and accepts her back into his pride. She in turn has forgiven him for exiling her and her pride mates, and has now accepted him as her new king. Kion Although never being told about Lioness, Kion realizes she is evil after failing to reason with Zira, and when her and the rest of the Pride trap him. Later, when he states that Scar was never the true king, this highly offended Lioness, causing her and the others to nearly attack him. Later, when Kion attempts to escape, he hurts her while trying to do so, but she stops him before he can leave and later almost kills him, until his friends come to his rescue and is later blasted away by Kion (now knowing he can use his roar against her) into what Zira calls their new home. Ono When Lioness corners Kion, Ono, Jasiri and Rest of the Guard came to his rescue. Lioness appeared to be frightened of the egret, and she ducked for cover when he swooped down to peck her. Bunga Lioness views Bunga as an enemy, due to him being a member of the Lon Guard. Fuli Lioness views Fuli as an enemy, due to her being a member of the Lon Guard. Beshte Lioness views Beshte as an enemy, due to him being a member of the Lon Guard. Jasiri Lioness's pride took over Jasiri's Watering Hole, not caring about Jasiri or her clan. When Jasiri teamed up with the Lion Guard to defeat her pride, Lioness became enemies with her. Madoa After her pride takes over Madoa and her clan's watering hole, she sees her as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. Wema and Tunu After her pride takes over Wema and his sister and the rest of the clan's watering hole, they sees her as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. Rafiki Rafiki wonders where Kion is, Bunga told them he might go to Outlands for help Jasiri to figuring out how to get the lions out the Outlands but Rafiki told them they, not just any lions, they are the Outsiders. He told the story about Outsiders are a group of lions, but led by lioness name Zira and also loyal to Scar. After Simba defeated Scar he became the rightful king, Zira could not let him king cause Scar chose her son Kovu to be king, but she wouldn't listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba, of course, he won quickly. After that, he banished Zira and her family into the Outlands forever. Category:Relationships